I'm hell, I'm Death, I'm
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Read a story that has everyone perplexed, and glued to their seats. Come read a stroy that is sick, twisted, and is the new best Johnny story since the real thing. read and review.
1. almost end 1

I'm hell, I'm death, I'm…

The first chapter. The long awaited story that has been catching, and been boiling in some of your hearts from the moment you saw the intro. Yes, I know, I don't own Johnny the homicidal maniac, but I do own this story. I think you will all enjoy it. Now, lets begin…

Chapter 1: Almost End

(This story begins towards the end of the series. But, never fear, it will go back to the beginning.)

"You sick fuck! You're disgusting!" Yelled a voice. A voice that came from my victim. I gazed at the man as I turned to him. He starred hard into my now stone cold eyes.

I could feel the blood from the cut in my face from a recent fight, bleed. The warm liquid trickled down my face, telling me that I was still somewhat human, or alive. I knew that this cut was going to leave a scar. A scar to remind me of who gave me it. I looked at the man before me.

The man in front of me was literally nailed to a chair. I looked at what I had done to him. In each foot, he had a nail, nailing him to the floor. When I had gotten him to sit, I had managed to nail 3 into each of his legs. He had 2 nails in each thy. 3 nails held his arms firmly to the armrest. A nail through each shoulder and each wrist told me that he wasn't going to get up. He had blood coming out of him like he had it to spare. I gave a heartless laugh, "How?"

The man gave me a shocked look. Apparently, he hadn't expected the question. He stuttered out to me, "You…you…you killed her! You faggot assed idiot! You killed her!"

I tried to hold back my anger but what was the point? There was noting else, "Fuck you! She deserved it! She and I could have been happy! None of this could of ever happened. But nooo…" I walked over to the table that was in the room we were in and I picked up a hammer. I let the hammer hang a bit from one hand and let my free hand come up.

I shrugged my shoulders, "But she picked you! You both…together!" I slammed the hammer into the wall. I tried to silence the voices that seemed to scream from inside of the wall. I knew who was screaming in that wall, them. All of the other people that lied and screamed to me. They…I looked back at the man in the chair. I came closer to him.

He gave a terrified look at me, "You…your sick. So what if she loved me. At least I wouldn't have killed her…"

I couldn't control myself, the hammer came flying across his face, smashing a good portion of it. He screamed out in pain. I leaned close to his now bloodied face, "But you would have. You would have if you wanted her that bad!" I backed up. I tried looking innocent again, "You see, I wanted to keep her. Forever. And we could have…but she didn't, she couldn't take it! I had to kill her! I had to, don't you see? If I didn't, she would still be with you, and she would still be sad, or have to face this world." I turned from him for a second.

I could tell he was listening, but I also knew he was crying. He made little sniffling noises that made me mad. I turned around, "Be a man. For god's sake, or at least for your god's sake, be a man!" I was mad. This guy could have been praying. But, no. He could be safe now, but no, he just had to go and be with her. The girl I loved.

I stormed over to him. I grabbed his chest shirt and pulled him up to me. I could hear the sound of his skin trying to rip off of the nails. I had forgotten about them. He closed his eyes and grimaced from the pain of being pulled away from the rusty old nails, "Why are you crying?" I hissed at him.

He gave way a second. I thought he was going to be sick, throw up perhaps, but he didn't. I gave him a bit of a shake. He answered me then, "You killed her. She didn't deserve to die. Couldn't you have just killed me, and be done?" He lowered his head.

I let go of him, letting his body fall back onto the rusty old nails. "Why do you care?" I asked.

He lifted his head, "Because I loved her!"

With that, I arched back my arm and let the sharp part of the hammer I had picked up again fly to his head. The hammer dove into the man's head. It stuck out, but not that far.

I looked at him. He blinked a second, then after realizing what just happened, he gave a wild scream. I could imagine his pain. The way the skin broke with such ease, and the way the crimson blood red oozed from him. It dripped down his face like tears. I then jammed 3 long 9-inch nails through this throat.

The man slowly stopped struggling, he slowly stopped breathing. I walked away. Hands behind my back, eyes closed, down cast.

I gave a small sigh, "No, I loved her more." I withdrew from the room. I allowed the oh-so familiar darkness swallow me and then be gone, like the human's life when they take their last breath and then, Die.

Review. Tell me how you liked it. I don't want to hear the bullshit of the flamers, or the people that like to correct my writing. No, none of that. Well, there is one thing I would like to say, I don't want to say it though. Keep reading. See you next time.

-TheLustofkilling

Tears shattered to a crimson tear.

No need to cry cause I am here.

Bronze of nectar, oh so sweet,

Come and rest on your deserving cheek.

You need my love, yet you deny,

What more can I do? Then to make you cry.


	2. Back to the begining

I'm hell, I'm death, I'm…

I don't own JTHM. I can't think, read this…

Chapter 2: Back to the beginning

I'm sorry, I'm so stupid; I should have begun at the beginning. Well, now that I am walking down this dark hallway, I will tell you. While at the same time, I will be making my die-ary entries, to keep this story I am about to tell alive. Even when I die. And what more could I do then to start at the beginning? Here, let me tell you…

The day shone on. It was more like the nighttime, 2:30 am to be exact. I was down in one of my many basements and I was with my latest patient. I looked down at the man. He was strapped to a bed, for his own good of course.

Well anyway, I had been working on a certain thing with this man. I had taken him into surgery. I had a mask over my mouth; dark glasses on, and of course, my gloves. I also had my surgical outfit on, along with holding a knife in one hand.

I was doing a surgical study. I wanted to know if I could take out the human heart. As if I could take out their hate. And then, maybe then, they wouldn't be so goddamned mean and crazy. I wanted to also see if these pathetic people could even love, maybe they didn't have hearts!

But, sadly enough, the man woke up during surgery. I had just begun to cut open his chest, when he decided to wake up.

The man began screaming crazily. I looked down at him. His blood paced up as he slowly began to realize he was bleeding badly. When his blood paced faster, it began to pour out of his body faster. Soon, it was all over my body.

I gave a small cringe and growl as it went onto my face, "Stop! Calm down!" The man refused to heed my words. The anger and frustration in me became uncontrollable. Sadly enough though, I found that my noisy little patient had bleed himself blue.

I gave him a smile. The man looked up at me. Before the last breath he took of his miserable and worthless life, he said, "Why?" He then stopped thrashing. He went limp. But his eyes, his eyes didn't close like I had expected. No, instead, they stayed open and looked up at me.

My smile that was hidden behind my mask faded. I looked down at yet another dead and lifeless corpse. Then again, I guess his question before he died a then those lifeless eye3s boring into my body. My soul. I gave a sigh. I thought of his question, as I tore my gloves, mask, glasses, and apron off and threw them down in the corner. I would have answered him. I would have, but how could I when I couldn't even think of a logical answer for my own existence.

I backed away and turned. I needed to get away. To get out of this pathetic house. If I could, I would leave this pathetic world.

I walked through my upper house section. I gave a look around. I gave a sigh. I had money, and a hunger. I knew I could go for a brain freezey. I loved those, I would have to say that cherry was and is my favorite. I cast an eye at a clock that hung inside of my "Kitchen." The clock read, 3:30 am. I gave a frown, "They are off by now." Then I remembered that they had decided to extend the freezey hours for longer because someone kept killing the cashier persons. I gave a grin, 'Now who could that have been?' I thought.

The warm nights made my thoughts less grim. I also found myself looking up at the moon many times. It was full. As if to be full with the love that this world lacked. My future would prove my thoughts to be right.

I soon found myself walking somewhere I knew would only bring my thoughts back down to this pathetic world. I was near the store Devi worked at. I stopped right in front of the giant window that shone the desk and register she worked at. I gave a sigh. It was dark. This store had closed for the day. Devi would be home now, sleeping probably. I gave a sad and lonely grimace, "I should make her love me again!" It sounded better when I had only thought it and didn't speak of it. If only I new now what I found out later.

 

-TheLustofkilling

Why do your tears have the stain of red,

a darkness consumed, love unfed.

Poor you, you compare, the life and the hate,

You never love, you're too consumed with fate.

Your tears are the color, the color of passion,

a deep-rooted hate, of unwhitnessed fashion.

But even though you hate me,

I will stay be your side,

I will catch your tears,

As you say good-bye.


	3. Plans become actions

I'm hell, I'm death, I'm…

Here we all are, bound to the story that I have created. You all better like this. Send reviews. I don't own JTHM. I make no profit.

Chapter 3: Plans become actions

It was the daytime. I had been home and was thinking of a way I could go and get Devi to talk to me again. I mean, it had been a year since that whole, 'I'm going to kill you,' incident. She couldn't still be mad, could she?

Well anyway, I was pondering the thought of if I should call her, or, if I shouldn't. The worst thing she could do is hang up on me, right? At that, I gave a cheerful smile and then decided to call her.

Finding her number was easy. I had it drawn on many of my walls. Some was in blood, I couldn't find paint. (You would have done the same.) So, I only had to really look behind me to see the number.

I dialed in the number. My stomach felt like someone had been cutting or, at least been sticking needles to the inside of my stomach, out. I was sick with fear of what she would say. Then again, something inside of me told me that she wouldn't pick up. There was also the simple fact that she had to work at the bookstore. I smacked the side of my head thinking of how stupid I was for forgetting. I was about to hand up when I got her answering machine.

"Hi, this is Devi, I'm out right now. If you want, you can leave a message, if you don't, you must not be that important to me! Have a nice day!" The voice on the machine sounded like hers. Like an angel's voice. I warmed at the sound and thought.

I was going to hang up but instead I found myself saying, "Umm, hi Devi! It's, um, Nny. I hope you call me back. I would really like to talk to you. You know, just for old times sake." I gave myself a weak sigh as I hung up the phone. I knew she wasn't going to call me. Why would she? The least she could call me and tell me never to call her again? At least then I would know that she acknowledged my existence.

I looked at the phone, almost glaringly. I was just about to call her back and tell her to never mind when; I heard a knock on my door. Then, as if I were stupid, the person at the door rang the doorbell. I gave a growl. Then a smile twitched onto my face, "Goody, another friend."

I walked over to the door. I opened it; I looked at the person who stood outside. Some guy in Jehovah whiteness uniform stood holding a book that head, 'Jehovah' on it. I gave a glare, "What do you want?"

The man gave me a cracked smile that made me mad, "Why hello ma'am, I am here to help you better yourself with Jehovah." He somewhat pushed me aside and walked into my home.

I gave a smile, 'You are so dead.' I thought as I shut the door. I locked it. I then turned to the man who was looking around my 'home' with a kind of prick-ass look on his face. I tried not to kill him right away.

The man looked and gave his full attention to me. He then proceeded to say, "I come of good news. I would like to give you help to a bright and promising future." He had a smile on his face.

I sat down, and gave it a thought, "A bright and promising future you say? No such thing!" I couldn't go on, the Jehovah came a bit closer to me, 'But, Jehovah is god! He is our ruler. He saves us, he protects us, and he gives us peace from the Devil, so we won't rot in hell. He is our life, give into him."

I raised, "God? You think there is a god? Or at lest you think his name is Jehovah? No! No! I'll tell you, god is a fat little man who's eyes can't even open! Peace? The Devil, Hell? Ha! I was there, it wasn't that bad! To tell you the truth, peace, salvation, contempt ment, bullshit! There is no such thing. This world is not bright, nor is it, 'glorious,' No, its shit! A worthless place filled with worthless beings that make it all worse. Don't tell me Jehovah will give me love. No one will I was turned down by the Devil himself!" I gave a shaky breath. Then, when I saw that the Jehovah man was frantically looked around for a way out, I decided to kill him.

I jumped at the Jehovah. He dropped his Oh-so-holy book and turned to run. I snatched the book up and then chased the man.

I reached for him before he could open the door. The book I was holding snapped over and across his head. He flew forward. He fell and looked up at me.

I gave a grin, "Where is your "Jehovah god" no?" Then, to end all of the pathetic man's questions, I slammed the book down on his head repeatedly till I saw that half of his face was smashed into my rug. When I was done, I gave a sigh. I got a napkin and then began to clean up the mess.

Well, just like the last chapter, that was short. Don't give me your complaints flamers. I don't like it. Also, if you did like it, then review. I don't wanna hear from those of you who don't have any thing else to do but site there and go, 'oh, that was crap, let me comment in a nice way,' or, 'WHOOOOOOOOOOOOhoooooo, shit on a stick, better tell them to write better, like me!' No, don't do that, makes me mad.

-TheLustofkilling

On iron wings, in shackles of hate,

I know your here, you've come too late.

The sky darkness, the world turns cold.

Your love falters, the love turns old.

I am dieing, Never fast,

Come relieve me, of my dreadful past.

(Poor girl, you still think that you can beat me.)


	4. A good story

I'm Hell, I'm death, I'm…

Here we go, made it to chapter 4. Thanks to all who are still reading this. Um, I really don't know what else to say. So, just read and then review.

Chapter 4: A good story

I raised my body up so that I could see into Squee's room. I looked into his room and saw that he was sleeping. I peered in to see if I could see any lights on beyond his door. No lights glared in from the bottom of his door.

I eased open his window. He kept it unlocked because I had broken his window once. I climbed into his room and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful. Inside I gave a small sigh that told that I would never have a kid of my own. I smiled, 'Who cares?' I began to laugh.

Squee woke up, a terrified look on his face. I looked down on him flirtatiously, "Why hello Squee!" I said.

Squee sat up, gripping the shit out of his bear, "Joh-Johnny, what are you doing here?"

I sat down on the side of his bed, "I wanted to tell you a story." I gave him a calmer smile.

Squee shifted in his seat on the bed and said slowly, "Every story you tell me, I end up getting nightmares."

I laughed and put my hands up innocently, "It's not my fault. But, you have to agree that my stories always end in a meaning to life."

Squee folded his arms and glared at me, "And when someone dies a meaningless death, that is…" His glare made me smile.

I patted him on the shoulder and gave him a cheerful, "Let me tell you a good story." I knew he could see the glint in my eyes. I smiled as I watched him hold his bear closer to his chest, "Good then." I began,

"Once there was an old man. He lived on an island with his family. He had 3 young kids, around your age, and loved them all very much. He had a wife that loved him very much as well. The family had a perfect life. He and his family all loved their life. Love, love, love, love, love.

'Well, one day, as the old man went out to collect some wood, he tripped and started bleeding from a cut that opened on his hand. The man decided to go right home."

I looked down at Squee who was smiling a bit as he listened to my story. I proceeded to tell the rest of the story.

"When the man got home thought, and he went into his home, he found that his whole family were dead! Apparently crazed dear and wicked howler monkeys had ripped his family to pieces and were still eating them!

'Well, the man ended up dieing from an infection a few hours before he killed himself. Puss oozed from his face while he bled from his pores on his body. His eyes blew out from their sockets. His lips fell off of his face. His fingers and toes slipped off of his body.

'The old man and his family all died a painful and slow death. The End."

I beamed a proud smile. I looked down at Squee. He held his covers over his head and looked about to be sick. I got up, "Well, I hope you understood my story and it's lesson of life."

Squee gave me a sick look. He also looked puzzled. I gave a sigh and said to him as I left through the window, 'Never go and have a family on an island that is inhabited by dear and howler monkeys!" I gave a wicked laugh as I left.

As I stumbled into the darkness of the room, I tripped. I scowled myself for not leaving a light on. My knees feel onto the ground, scrapping hard on the floor. My nose also hit the floor. I got up. The pain in my body once again reminded me that I was alive.

I lay there for a while. There was an odd voice that rang in the air that seemed to seep out of the ground. The voice said, "My love." Or so that is what it sounded most like.

I listened, as if waiting to hear if it had something else to say. To my amazement though, it only repeated those 2 words.

I slowly sat up, leaning on my knees and then looking around, I looked for who or what was talking. There was nothing I could see that was making noise.

"My love. My love." It whispered.

I got up, clenching my fists. "Where are you?" I hissed out.

The voice kept talking, taunting at my despair and pain. "My love. My love."

I sealed my hands over my ear as I noticed the voice seemed to be in my ear and getting louder. I couldn't see this bringer of the 'voice.' I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. "Shut UP!"

"My Love. My love. My…pain…" The voice seemed to hiss it even though my ears were blocked, "Shut up!"

"My love, my pain, My hate!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" I screamed now, my eyes had this horrible pain shoot through my head from the pressure of shutting them so tightly. Colors complimented the pain also as they shot before my eyes.

"My love, My pain, My hate, No SALVATION!" Now the hiss was in my head.

I thought I was going to go crazy, till, I heard the phone ring.

Everything became silent. I looked around. No one was there. There was nothing, no one. I looked around. The phone rang. I glided over to the phone.

"Hello?" I said, unsure of who would be calling me.

"Johnny? It's me…Devi." She sounded a bit scared. She probably was going to kick her own ass later for calling me now.

I slowly said to her, "H-Hi, Devi. How are you?" My voice was so shaky, I thought I would faint. I held back though when I heard her voice.

"Johnny, I only called you back because you had left a message on my answering machine. Now, tell me why you called."

I gave a falter to my sentence but said, "I know that you and I had some bad times but, I was wondering if you would like, to um, go out some time?"

As I waited for the answer, I heard nothing but silence. I could feel the warm breath on the other line turn cold and begin to shift.

"What? Why? You tried to kill me!" Devi's voice was filled with anger. "I would never go out with you again! I hate you get out of my life you pathetic piece of shit!" She screamed into the phone. I even had to lower the phone away so that I wouldn't blow my eardrum out. Then she hung up and all was silent.

Okay, was it just me, or was that chapter a bit odd. Well, don't worry, next chapter, is going to have a new way to kill someone. And this is all thanks to the mind of one homicidal maniac. Well, like always, I don't want to hear any shit from you flamers. Oh, ha! -Brought to you by: The crazy sleepless HM industries.

-TheLustofkilling

Till the end,

I'm after you.

I'll kill you,

I'll torture you,

I'll make you bleed,

Then when it all comes down,

You will finally look at me.

I'm coming for you, D.D.


	5. Wire of hatred

I bring to you, chapter 5. You guys and girls better be liking this, it gave me hell to write. Don't know why, but anyway, read on…(I don't own anything, and nothing in the chapters to come.)

Chapter 5: Wire of hatred

I sat in a chair, legs spread and each elbow on each knee. My hands held my head up, giving it streanth.

The girl in front of me sat propped upagainst the wall, a hook in each shoulder blade.

The girl gave a small whimper. She had stopped crying. I thought for a second. I could feel her dieing stair look over my body. It gave me a slight chill.

I turned my gaze to slowly look at her. The girl made an effort to shift and catch my gaze. I gave her what she wanted. When we locked our eye contact, she gave a small cry. She was about to cry again.

I looked over her body. It was seeped in blood. She bleed from ever 2 inches of her body. Her wrists were tied together with barbed wire. The girl's legs had barbed wire crawling up her legs, then at her waist, there was a barbed wire belt. It was thick and I could see it had cut in deep in her. I looked higher up, her arms were practically nailed to her body with the wire. The wire was all over, it crossed over her chest, forcing her boobs, stomach, and arms to press extremely close to her body.

I looked at her neck, I had out on her a nice barbed wire necklace. I must admit though, I might have put the collar on her neck too tight. I smiled as I looked to her mouth and eyes. Her mouth looked so pretty, the way the blood dripped out of it. I had cut out her tongue because everytime I put in the ball of barbed wire in, she would kick it out with her tongue. Well now that ball was never going to come out. I also wrapped around her mouth some barbed wire to help keep the ball in.

Now, her eyes, I have to say, that had to be the most painful part for her. I had stuck a small needle or two in each eye lid to her forehead so she wouldn't be able to close her eyes. I had also made sure to put at least 3 pieces of barbed wire around her upper eye, lower eye, and inside of her eyes, or, the center. To finish all of it off, I gave her a crown of barbed wire that clung tightly to her head because I had taken the time to push in some of the thorns on the wire.

As I watched her now, I smiled, and laughed. This made the girl begin to sob louder.

You may be asking yourself right now why I did this. Well, I will tell you, because this girl was gorgeous. She was so beautiful. I thought she would appreciate this. First, I wired her hands together so that she couldn't touch any thing ugly. Then I put barbed wire in her mouth so she couldn't talk to anything ugly. I put barbed wire in and around her eyes so that she would never see anything or anyone ugly. And lastly, I put barbed wire on her body so that she would be protected from anything ugly.

The girl now began to ball. She tried getting free, but succeeded to being still when she became even more ensnared in the sharp wire.

The girl screamed at me. She said the same, intelligeable mumble again and again. I knew what she was saying. I knew what she kept yelling. I could here the scream over and over again in my head and in the walls around me. The girl screamed this, "Why? Why!" I clentched my fists together.

Igot up abruptly, trying to tone out the girls screams of pain, and sadness.

Opening the door that led out of this room, I slammed it behind me before I heard the girl scream one last time, "Wh-whyyyyyyyyyyyy," she sounded so scared, frightened. Her sobs could no longer be heard as I slammed shut the door.

I know. This was a senseless chapter. But that is okay. I thought you needed this. A new way of someone being tortured and dieing. Well, review if you liked. No flamers, no 'helpers.'

-TheLustofkilling

Love me here,

love me now.

take my heart,

and tear it out.

kill the senses

leave the pain,

and finally,

let my blood drain


	6. A reason to hate

I don't own anything.

Chapter 6: A reason to hate

It was day out, and I do believe that the day was Thursday or perhaps Friday. I wasn't sure. All I felt like doing though, was going to see Devi. I wasn't sure why, after the verbal beatings she gave me, I should hate her. I kind of did. There was nothing more I wanted to do then to tear out her tongue and then make her swallow it! But, another part of me said that I wanted her here, with me, forever.

I opened the door to my house and stepped outside. I needed to find out how Devi was. I needed to see her.

The sun was shining, unfortunately. I hated the sun; it seemed to make it so hot out even on a winter day. Also it could have made a difference if I wouldn't have worn all black, and heavy clothing. Oh well though.

I walked down sidewalk after sidewalk; I had to put up with remark after remark. All of these pathetic humans and their stupid attitudes toward me. If one thing pisses me off, it's that.

I had been walking a little while when I came to her store. I stayed back a bit so that she wouldn't see me. I looked into the store.

Sure enough though, Devi was at the counter working. People got books that the must have found interesting or cool. I only grew more preoccupied with Devi. She had forced a smile onto her face. When we were together, she had told me about the fake smiles she would wear all day long.

As I watched though, I found myself wanting to go inside and talk to her. But just as I was about to go in, a man came up to the desk that had Devi at it.

The man put his elbows on the desk and then looked at Devi in a dreamy way. He looked funny.

I looked at Devi's expression as the man watched her, holding up the line.

Devi only blushed and gave a baby face and a girlish smile on her face.

I put 2 and 2 together. It didn't take me long to figure out that this man was hitting on Devi. I looked at both of their expressions, their movements everything. They seemed…happy. The people behind them were different.

I watched as the man leaned over and placed a kiss on Devi. Devi responded. My Devi. The person who ever brought me happiness. And now I was watching as she kissed another guy.

I stepped back. I slowly turned as I realized slowly the fact that Devi was with someone else. I cringed as I backed up and sunk into a nearby alley.

I slumped down along the wall. Thoughts came to me like blood being pumped through me. I slowly accepted these thoughts. Each one telling me that I was pathetic to think that Devi would ever come back to me or at least still be single.

I drew in a shaky breath. I had nothing more to accept but this. I slowly tried to get up, my body not wanting to, my mind almost siding with it.

I kind of hung off of the side of the wall. My thoughts were growing sadder and more depressed as I thought of Devi with another man.

When I got to the end of the alley, I found that someone was pushing me back into the alleyway. I came to when my ass hit the cold cement. I looked up.

" Well now, look at this. Looks like a fag!" The man that pushed me down said.

I got up. The man was alone. He must have been talking to himself. He wore an over coat, kind of like mine, but mine fitted me, and he had a green shirt on and blue pants. He looked down on me.

I gave the man a glare, "Move."

The man only laughed and pushed me again. I backed up and noticed a garbage can lid to my side. As the man got closer though, I grabbed the lid and slammed it into his face.

The man fell, holding his face. I got closer, "Boy did you pick the wrong day to come across me!" I gave that thought, "Then again, I am like this a lot, but hey, look at it this way, you get to die on a sunny day!" I let the man try and scream but bashed his head till a large chunk of it was gone. I then got up and gave a small frown, "There's something missing…"

(The thing that's missing is that his victim didn't ask, 'why.' Hint: Things are beginning to change.)

And that is the end of chapter 6. Review. Nothing much too say, too tired. I need sleep, or another story to write.

-TheLustofkilling

Darkness is a word of love.

The only one, I give to you.

I love you so,

I need you more,

But I know what is to come.

I need you now more then love,

I lust for you,

No pure white dove.

No, our love is as dark as night,

Forbidden,

Among the mortal's eyes.

Come with me, now give up,

I love you now,

Don't scream Shut up.


	7. Eric

I have to say, I thought I would be getting a lot more reviews, haha, oh well. I don't own JTHM. I do own the person that is making the other story though. HAHA. I made a funny. Any way, I hope you all do like this, don't forget to send reviews. Oh, um, I forgot to put warnings in here: Warning: This fanfic contains graphic display of words and may cause images to run through your head before you go to sleep, so please, read at your own risk.

Chapter 7: ERIC

I watched the man impale himself on the 5 inch nails for the second time.

I had put him in a straight jacket and tied his feet together. Then, I had thrown him into this room where 5inch nails stuck out from the floor and walls.

I made this room some time ago. It was empty and had nothing in it, well, I thought it could use a little happiness, so I went to the room below it, and the rooms around it and hammered the nails in. I began with 10inch nails, but when I got done, they had to go through floorboards and other such things to reach the next room. Well, when I came back to this room, nails stuck out everywhere, I thought it an awesome place to put someone in, and I was right!

Anyway, the man that I had thrown into the room was the mailman, I happened to get home in time to catch him trying to put mail in my slots. 'What the hell would I be getting? Someone else's mail, that's what!' I had thought before dragging him into my house.

I looked down at the mailman. He had impaled himself on his stomach and was now bleeding pretty badly. I shrugged my shoulders.

As I carefully walked over to the man, he began, "Wh—"

I cut him off by saying, "I know, 'why'. Well, I have a question for you, 'why don't she like me?" I slammed my foot down on his back. Some of the nails were all the way through him. Some must have hit bone.

But, even though this happened, I am very surprised to say that I had gotten an answer. This is what the man said, "Your sick."

Well if I wasn't pissed off enough, this was it! Right before I could think of what to do though, the doorbell rang.

I slowly went upstairs. 'Who the hell could that be? I thought I killed the last Jahova.' (Meaning from chapter 3.)

I reached for the doorknob. Slowly I twisted it. But, before I could even open the door, it was slammed into me. Well, more like my face.

I fell back onto the floor. I looked up and was surprised to see the man who was with Devi at the bookstore.

The man looked at me and then looked around the room, "Wow, a shity place for a shity person." He began to laugh.

I tried to get up, but he pushed me down, "Stay there. I want you down there so I know where you are and what you're doing."

I quirked an eyebrow and leaned back, "Right."

The man had blond hair and angry blue eyes. He looked to be tall as me or a bit shorter, I couldn't really tell when I was sitting down and he was towering over me. "Don't talk. I hate your voice."

I gave him a silent answer of, 'I could fix that."

The man gave me a look up and down, "I hate your body!" The man seemed annoyed.

'I could fix that!' I said in my head.

"I hate you!" He yelled.

'AND I could EVEN FIX THAT!' I screamed in my head.

The man glared down at me, "How does it feel to be helpless, like your victims? Like Devi? You made Devi's life a living hell!"

My ears and head perked at her name.

"You couldn't just keep away, could you? No! You had to call her. Now, she is terrified that some guy named Nny is going to kill her!" The man was so close to my face, I could smell his mouthwash.

I gave a deep hiss, "I love her."

Then the man punched me, "No! I do! Me, Eric! I love her!"

I was all the way back now, trying to get up, but the man named Eric placed his shoe onto my chest. I was pinned to the ground. Eric leaned down, "Stay away from Devi, or I **_Will kill you_**!" He got off of my chest. Then he looked at me as I got up. Eric took a moment to give me a hateful glare before he so happily walked out my door.

And that boys and girls, is when I decided to kill both of them.

Devi & Eric 

That is end of chapter, go home now, or, stay home, wherever you are. Just no forget to comment on it, No flamers. I don't like that.

-TheLustofkilling

Oh the days fly by again,

I see you walking around with him.

Don't try to run,

Don't warn the man,

You know I'll kill him

With my own hand.

-You know what you do, and karma will come back at you. (Love you always)


	8. capture of a lifetime

Sorry no update. Was waiting for a friend. Haha, well, enjoy this one while we wait.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 8: Capture of a lifetime

I crept inside of the shadows. It was Saturday morning, but the sun had hours to go before it came up. My opportunity right now was to get Eric. After he had left my house yesterday, I followed him.

Eric had gone to a bar. I thought that that couldn't be too safe for Devi, so I decided to wait and see if he came back today.

Don't worry; I had my backpack with me this time so you know it's going to be fun!

I slumped against a wall. I decided to go into the bar. I had this feeling that he would be in there because normally when men drink they like to stay at the bar for long hours. Well, to my joy, that I rarely got, he was there. The only problem was that, how was I going to get him out of here? I smiled, 'Kill everyone.'

I put my sickles under my backpack but kept my hands on them.

As I walked into the bar, I locked the door behind me. Some people looked but they were too drunk to care.

The bar had a lot of smoke. I thought that I would be saving these people tonight. Never again or ever will they get lung cancer or alcohol poisoning?

I took out my sickles and I got into my famous pose with them, and yelled to get everyone's attention, "I am here to save you all! I will be your salvation!"

I heard a drunken guy yell, 'fag', but I blew that off.

There was a man next to me, I slit his throat. After that, people began to come at me.

Oh, and just as all this began, System of a down song, 'Chop Suey' came on. I was in the groove now.

As the men came towards me, I was forced to keep an eye on Eric. I was going to be damned if he got away, or if I accidentally killed him.

One man came straight at me and I took the sharp edge of the sickle and jammed it into his head. I cut someone else over the eyes and took out their kneecaps. Blood splattered onto me from everywhere.

A butch woman tried to run but I sliced open her back, reaching out to the front.

A man also tried running and I grabbed an axe out and threw it at his legs. It cut clean through them but the man tried to keep running. He screamed inhumanly just like all the others.

I paused a second to take a breath. I heard some guy say lowly, "Figures, the fag needs a breath." I smiled at the last few people remaining. I decided that I didn't have time for this. It was getting early and I needed to get back home before the sun came up. So, I just pushed the button on one of my bombs in my pack and tossed the pack to the bartender. I then grabbed Eric, who was frozen in place from what he had just seen, and took him home.

I could hear the bomb go off as I walked down the street. All those people…Dead…Oh well.

I kept a steady pace, the man behind me drunk, was stumbling. I think he was slowly coming to though, because he kept trying to get away.

Well, we finally got back home, and I lead Eric down to wear he was going to be staying.

Eric had been tied down to the chair and was now trying to get free. I could have none of that though. I tapped his mouth shut and then I had to tie him down. I even used some barbed wire to shut him up.

I stepped back away from Eric. He was glaring at me. I gave him a cheerful smile, "Now, now, I won't kill you, yet. I still have to wait for Devi to come!" I let a cruel laugh pierce through the room. There was no more room for happiness.

Short. Just how you all like it. Thank you to those who have been reading this so far, and those of you who have been keeping track of updates. Well, no flamers. Bye. Bye.

-The Lust of killing

The pain can itch.

A tendency of normal hitch.

The poor no concept,

You know what to say,

And yet you die,

Without a say.


	9. A lovely girl

I'm Hell, I'm Death, I'm…

Damn it, I am so sorry that I have taken a long time to write this. I was out of town, and I was unable to write or type anything but reports and shit. Well, I want to end this, so I will be tying it all up inside of a few more chapters. So, enjoy it while it lasts, and tell me if you want more. NO FLAMERS. I am sick of you ass holes.

Chapter 9: A lovely girl

_I stepped back away from Eric. He was glaring at me. I gave him a cheerful smile, "Now, now, I won't kill you, yet. I still have to wait for Devi to come!" I let a cruel laugh pierce through the room. There was no more room for happiness._

No! I was going to die if she didn't come. I had even called her, leaving a message on her answering machine. It was getting late. It was about 4 or 5 pm. Where was she? Surly she gotten out of work by now.

I sat down on one of my crates and then took a few deep breaths. Then, there was a knock on the door. I smiled as I got up, my one hand had a bat in it.

I opened the door to reveal Devi. She was holding a gun. I half expected that. She walked in and said, "Nny, where the hell is Eric?" Her anger showed.

I looked at her. Then, I slammed the door shut, trying to get her to look away. Boy did that work. She looked at the door, and I instantly flew the bat at her head. She fell forward, getting knocked out.

I strapped Devi down to an operating bed. There was a tray of knives next to the table, a light over her body, and a chair next to the bed. I looked down at her. I brought out of my pocket a small bottle of red liquid. I put only a little into her mouth and then walked away.

I walked into my living room and was about to go downstairs when I heard it, "Kill him."

I turned, "What?"

There seemed to be that voice again, it sounded sad, familiar, "My love."

I gave a nod, "I must be going crazy."

"Nny, Nny, please…I…Nny." The voice sounded so sad, so small.

I pressed my ear against the wall, as if trying to hear it better, "What?" I questioned lowly.

Then, the wall seemed to reach out, it screamed into my head. I yelled from the sudden loudness and thought I would go deaf. It wasn't a male's scream though; no man could make it sound like that. It had to be a woman's. I slowly lowered the hand I had been using to rub my ear with. I shot up and ran downstairs.

I reached Eric in a matter of minutes. I glared at him and removed the tape from his mouth. The man cursed loudly, "Damn it!"

I gave him a small grin, "I hate you. A lot. I hate you so much; I could kill you, but not fast. If I killed you fast, that would be too much of a blessing." My words came out in hisses.

Eric gave me a nod and then laughed, "Pathetic. You are. You really are. You have to kill her too? You have her, don't you! I bet you raped her." His smile hid his fear so well.

"I would never. I don't touch; I don't like to be touched. Do not mistake me for someone of your low life level." I turned from him and took some nails out from the table's nail holder. They were big ones, just what I needed. I also picked up a hammer before coming back to him. He gave me a grin, "Go on! I'm ready!"

I smiled and nailed one of his wrists down to the chair. He drew in a breath of air sharply.

When I had pounded in the first nail, I knew I had gone through bone. This man was holding in a lot of pain. I had no idea how he put up with it. I would have screamed by now. But he remained still, silent, like the dead. I nailed in another one. Then another one each into a different spot, only these where in his foot. His other foot, and so on. Each time I added a nail, or decided that one wasn't in the right place and took it out, he didn't scream or cry out in pain. I watched though as hot tears stung his face.

When I was finally done, he screamed out, "Why?"

I looked at him, "Because you loved her. And she loved you back!" I left the room, him alive. I would come back later to finish him off. I knew questions were buzzing in his head, hell, they were in mine too. But the one that nagged at me the most was, "Why does Devi have to die?"

Well, that is the end of chapter 9. I know short, but hopefully, that makes you all want to come back and read more. Besides, I am not a really long storywriter. I think I can get my main Idea of a chapter done in less then a few paragraphs. I know, it is different, but people need to understand, that not everyone writes like they do. No one is perfect. If we were all perfect, we would have died out a long time ago.

-TheLustofkilling

Broken in the mind to come.

Drink the shots of hell to come.

Never look into the eyes,

Of the devil so civilized.

No one can look into your soul,

You look in theirs,

And I know you know.

I love you, and I always will.

B to K a seal to fill.

I love you.


	10. goodbye beautiful

I'm Hell, I'm Death, I'm…

Thus story: Johnny kills people, takes Devil and Eric captive. Plans on killing them, will he? Well, we will find out. Reviews are loved.

Chapter 10: Good-bye Beautiful

I entered the room that Devi was in. (I totally forgot to look at he knives and notice one was missing and then see that one of Devi's hands were free.) I looked down at Devi. She looked so gorgeous. I longed for her to be mine. Something was odd though, she should have been up by now. I looked around the room. There was a chord and a large container of embalming fluid and there were large glass containers used to preserve things and filled with preserve.

I walked to Devi's side. I longed to feel the touch of her soft looking lips. I leaned down, slowly.

I pressed my lips against hers. My eyes were closed so I didn't see the knife she held come flying at me. But I heard the movement and tried to doge. Half of my face got a cut on it. Devi's knife was in my skin and out. Her eyes open, watching me. I looked down at her, holding the cut on my face.

I gave a hiss, "That wasn't very nice!" I then picked up a hatchet and cut off her arm. She screamed as I did so.

I quickly picked up a few needles filled with anesthetics. And pain killers. I tapped them a few times and then injected them into her, "It's to stop the pain."

She refused to say anything. But, I covered up to her shoulder with some gauze to help stop the bleeding. I looked down at her as I said, "You won't feel a thing."

I picked up Devi's arm and set it on the worktable that was on the other side of the room. I cut her hand from the arm and took it back over to one of the jars. There were 6 of them. I reached her and with the hatchet, I cut off her other hand. She gave a whimper, but I knew she couldn't fell anything. I took out one of the jars, and put her 2 hands into it.

She asked, "Why?" Her voice was low. Kind of drunk sounding really. I said, thinking right for once, "So you won't touch the evil of this world, or give passion to it."

I walked back over to her. I cut off her ears and put them into the second jar, "Why?" She asked.

"So you won't heart he evil, or the screams of this world." I made a cut down her chest and pulled the skin back. And even though her body and life were slowly dieing, I knew what she was saying, I could hear her in my head.

I took out her urethra. I put it in a jar, she asked, 'why?'

"So that you won't desire lust." I answered calmly.

I took out her lungs, put them in a jar. She made gurgling sounds as blood came seeping out of her mouth. 'Why?'

"So that you won't inhale the evil of this world." I smiled calmly at her.

I got out a needle and began to sew her lips shut. I heard the question.

"So that you can't talk to the evils of this world," I answered her.

Then, I took out her eyes and carefully placed them into the second from last jar, 'Why.' It was like, no longer a question, but a demand. Either way, I was going to answer her though, even though I kind of knew she couldn't hear me right now.

"So that you won't see the evils of this world." I could feel a tear sting at my eye. Then, I took out the last thing, her heart. I put it in the last jar. For some odd reason though, I didn't hear the question, or demand.

I sewed up her body, so the rest of her guts weren't all over. I covered her with a cloth too. I then looked at her, her face. She looked like she was crying. I knew that to be impossible because she was dead.

Blood streamed down her face. That's when I realized it. The voice, from the wall, it WAS Devi's voice! I slowly but clearly heard her say, "I love you." And then I heard her say with me, "Take out my heart, so I won't love." I began to cry.

Please…

Please rip out my heart,

So I won't love the evil of this world.

Sew shut my lips,

So that I won't talk to evil.

Tear out my eyes,

So I can't cry, or cry for the evil.

Take out my lungs,

So I can't inhale the evil of this world.

Take out my lust regions,

So I won't desire passion or lust for evil, or give birth to it.

Cut off my hands,

So I can't give passion or lust.

Tape shut my ears, or cut them off,

So I can't hear the screams of the evil.

And then,

Buried six feet under,

So I can be rid of this world of hate and evil.

That was an awesome chapter don't you all think? I love this one the most. It was a definite love note for me. I think this one has the most motivation to want to go and write a tragedy, don't you all think? Well, I provoke it. Don't want to leave any of you others there in the obis of utter loneliness. Well anyway, I want to hear your comments, but no asshole comments please, I don't like flamers like some of you others do. Haha, I make joke. Well, I think there are 2 more chapters to this story left, see you next time. Bye.

-TheLustofkilling

Depth of hatred,

Come to thee,

Thy know how much,

Thou longs for thee.

So come,

And come on your crimson wings,

Of love, or hate,

And do something to me.


	11. Almost end

I'm Hell, I'm Death, I'm…

So close to the end. Well, here is an all too familiar chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 11: Almost End

"You sick fuck! You're disgusting!" Yelled Eric. Eric, who was my victim. I gazed at the man as I turned to him. He starred hard into my now stone cold eyes.

I could feel the blood from the cut in my face from a recent fight, bleed. The warm liquid trickled down my face, telling me that I was still somewhat human, or alive. I knew that this cut was going to leave a scar. A scar to remind me of who gave me it. I looked at Eric.

The man in front of me was literally nailed to a chair. I looked at what I had done to him. In each foot, he had a nail, nailing him to the floor. When I had gotten him to sit, I had managed to nail 3 into each of his legs. He had 2 nails in each thy. 3 nails held his arms firmly to the armrest. A nail through each shoulder and each wrist told me that he wasn't going to get up. He had blood coming out of him like he had it to spare. I gave a heartless laugh, "How?"

The man gave me a shocked look. Apparently, he hadn't expected the question. He stuttered out to me, "You…you…you killed her! You faggot assed idiot! You killed her!" Earlier, when Eric was terrified to even scream from pain, was now yelling his head off. I had barely a clue why. It wasn't like we could go back in time and change what happened.

I tried to hold back my anger but what was the point? There was noting else, "Fuck you! She deserved it! She and I could have been happy! None of this could of ever happened. But nooo…" I walked over to the table that was in the room we were in and I picked up a hammer. I let the hammer hang a bit from one hand and let my free hand come up.

I shrugged my shoulders, "But she picked you! You both…together!" I slammed the hammer into the wall. I tried to silence the voices that seemed to scream from inside of the wall. I knew who was screaming in that wall, them. Her. Devi, now I knew, she was in that wall, yelling at me like Eric was. All of the other people that lied and screamed to me. They…I looked back at the man in the chair. I came closer to him.

He gave a terrified look at me, "You…your sick. So what if she loved me. At least I wouldn't have killed her…"

I couldn't control myself; the hammer came flying across his face, smashing a good portion of it. He screamed out in pain. I leaned close to his now bloodied face, "But you would have. You would have if you wanted her that bad!" I backed up. I tried looking innocent again, "You see, I wanted to keep her. Forever. And we could have…but she didn't, she couldn't take it! I had to kill her! I had to, don't you see? If I didn't, she would still be with you, and she would still be sad, or have to face this world." I turned from him for a second. This was all so sad for me. What was the point in telling him anything? I loved her, he didn't. Anyone would kill the person they love to keep them safe, right?

I could tell he was listening, but I also knew he was crying. He made little sniffling noises that made me mad. I turned around, "Be a man. For god's sake, or at least for your god's sake, be a man!" I was mad. This guy could have been praying. But, no. He could be safe now, but no, he just had to go and be with her. The girl I loved.

I stormed over to him. I grabbed his chest shirt and pulled him up to me. I could hear the sound of his skin trying to rip off of the nails. I had forgotten about them. He closed his eyes and grimaced from the pain of being pulled away from the rusty old nails, "Why are you crying?" I hissed at him.

He gave way a second. I thought he was going to be sick, throw up perhaps, but he didn't. I gave him a bit of a shake. He answered me then, "You killed her. She didn't deserve to die. Couldn't you have just killed me, and be done?" He lowered his head.

I let go of him, letting his body fall back onto the rusty old nails. "Why do you care?" I asked.

He lifted his head, "Because I loved her!"

With that, I arched back my arm and let the sharp part of the hammer I had picked up again fly to his head. The hammer dove into the man's head. It stuck out, but not that far.

I looked at him. He blinked a second, then after realizing what just happened, he gave a wild scream. I could imagine his pain. The way the skin broke with such ease, and the way the crimson blood red oozed from him. It dripped down his face like tears. I then jammed 3 long 9-inch nails through this throat.

The man slowly stopped struggling, he slowly stopped breathing. I walked away. Hands behind my back, eyes closed, down cast.

I gave a small sigh, "No Eric, I loved Devi more." I withdrew from the room. I allowed the oh-so familiar darkness swallow me and then be gone, like the human's life when they take their last breath and then, Die. I knew that it was my time. My time to become part of this darkness, to become peaceful again. And even perhaps, to meet with Devi one last time.

HA! There we go, almost done. I am sorry if this story sucks, I really like it though. It makes me feel good. And it makes my life seem like paradise. Haha, well, anyway, I altered this a bit, so that you wouldn't get bored hearing it again. Though I have to say, I like hearing it. Okay, well, leave reviews. And, no damn flamers please. Souka. Haha. Well, bye.

-TheLustofkilling

Time is nothing but the hate,

Of pain and suffering too,

And after all the pain,

I still make time for you.

I would love for you to do it too.


	12. The End

I'm Hell, I'm Death, I'm…

YES! The last chapter…The one that all of you read this for. The conclusion. The factor, the…shit. Haha, I think this story was awesome. I want to hear what you all think of it. Tell me, just no flamers. Oh, and I must say this, life is no picnic, for no one. Sadness is like a plague. And we all catch it. Well, enjoy…

Chapter 12: The End

Well, that's my story. I hope it was entertaining for you. I still have a bit to go, so, why don't you stay a little while longer?

I slowly ascended the stairs; I was going to the vault room. It was a sealed room. It could be air proof but I wasn't sure, all I knew was that before I had went down to Eric, I had put Devi's body parts down into the vault. This was were I was going to die. I smiled slowly as I looked around the room. This was the place were I would rest eternally.

I looked at the clothes I had put on. I had a black and white shirt that covered half of my body. My black tight pants and my heavy long boots. This is what I was going to go out in.

In the vaulted room, there were no lights, it was just darkness. And even now as I write this, I have to say, it is quite dark.

Well, anyway, I brought out a small bottle of the red drink I had given to Devi. It was poison. I drank it and then went back over to the outside of the vault. I placed a bomb in the middle of the room and set it to go off in a little while.

I walked into the vault knowing that it would lock tight behind me. Never to open again. I had my cycles in each hand, and I had lit candles along the floor to give the vault an eerie look. It worked.

There was a path between the two rows of candles. I looked in front of me, 2 large hooks had been nailed into the wall. I was going to impale myself on them so that I wouldn't be able to get off.

Below the hooks and around the room, Devi's bottled organs lay around in their jars.

I walked up to the hooks, clutching the cycles in my hands. I turned around and jumped up, falling back.

The pain was immense. The hooks had also caught on my arms, so my arms were stuck crossed over my body. I gave a small gasp as I heard all of the voices of the people I had killed. There was no one here though.

The screaming became louder and I suddenly wished that I was dead. I then heard the bomb in the nest room go off. I put the bomb there so that something would block the way to the vault. Making sure no one was coming in, and no one was going out.

The poison was sinking in too. I could feel myself becoming dizzier and even cold.

I gave a shiver as I waited for death.

"Nny, Nny-Nnnnyyyy." Said the voice. But I knew who it was now. I looked in front of me, my feet dangling above the ground. I could see Devi's ghost. Devi smiled, "I love you."

That was it that was all I needed. I slowly closed my eyes, a smile gracing my lips. I then muttered lowly, "I'm Hell, I'm Death, I'm…Loved." And then I was dead.

The End.

HAHA, those words are sad to me, and yet I love to hear them. If you are wondering what he looked like when he died, go to the bottom. There should be a picture. If not, then too bad. Sorry, I thought you would all be able to see it. Well anyway, thank you to those of you who sat through this till the end. Tell me how you like, no flamers. Bye bye.

-TheLustofkilling

Till the end. D.


End file.
